


Per My Last Email

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, it's an email fic!!!!, ok, smut via email, this is a new thing for me!!, to whom it may concern, trigger warning: 2007 email interfaces, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Agent Jareau -During our last meeting, you expressed interest in receiving images of my breasts. I apologize for the delay in sending them. I’ve attached the requested images below.Thanks for your consideration,Emily Prentiss
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	Per My Last Email

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to sapphicinephile for making the email signatures and the attachments!!


End file.
